Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an air handling system and air handling method using the air handling system. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to an air handling system and air handling method using the air handling system which is capable of controlling environmental parameters (e.g., air temperature and humidity) within a closed space.
Discussion of the Background
Controlling the climate of indoor spaces is important to maintain equipment or products that are sensitive to temperature and humidity changes. Such equipment may include climate sensitive products, computers, servers, or other factory equipment. However, controlling the climate of an indoor space can be energy intensive, especially during extremely hot or humid seasons (e.g., summer). The intense energy required for air handling systems designed to control climates have may cause high strains on operating budgets as well as cause additional damage to the environment from carbon emissions if hydrocarbons (e.g., oil, gas, or coal) are a source fuel for the energy consumption.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.